Nico DiAngelos's Guide To Shadow Travel
by NoBodyOfInterest
Summary: Nico writes a guide complete with an Aphrodite cabin attack, a fabulous guest star, and an appearance by an unknown camper who goes by the name of Nick? And somewhere along the way you might actually learn to shadow travel. ALL IN 5 EASY STEPS.


**I will apologize for the lack of updates but I'm afraid it will happen again, and again, and again. Really, regular updates will be a pretty surprising thing.**

**Also I will be updating Dear Marauder very soon and hopefully Contrary To Popular Belief if I have time.**

**And as it always seems now this was an idea that came about when talking with DisneySara7771 (aren't all my stories) ages ago.**

**Anyway we move onto the story.**

Greeting all those reading this fabulous little guide of mine (and I'm allowed to say it's fabulous because it's my guide).

As you hopefully know, this guide is here to guide you through the treacherous journey to mastering the art of shadow travelling IN ONLY 5 EASY STEPS!

Okay that was cheesy onto the steps.

**Step 1**

Get used to pain:

This isn't necessary for the actual travelling, but as far as the getting the hang of it goes this advice is the BEST ADVICE YOU WILL EVER GET! (Yes what the best advice is was decided by me).

Basically when you're learning this art you will have to run into walls, trees, cliffs, other people etc. And at the beginning when you are starting out you will most likely bang into these things and cause yourself much pain (particularly if you pick the wrong person to run into).

Really getting used to pain isn't something you can train yourself to do. So just pick yourself up, stop whining, keep bandages or similar on your person, and make sure you tell someone where you are so if you break something you won't have to crawl out of the woods trying desperately to find civilisation (it happens more often than you might think).

**Step 2**

Don't give up:

Gods I am sounding so cheesy in these things which I suppose would be acceptable if I was the son of Aphrodite or something, but I am the son of Hades gods damn it.

Okay I am back from running, the Aphrodite kids are kind of scary when angered. In fact quick piece of advice which has nothing to do with this guide, do not anger Aphrodite children.

Back to the advice, as I said before I got seriously mauled, don't give up. Although it's cheesy, it's important. As covered in the previous step it's going to take some time before you get anywhere, so don't go and grumble when you're not a master straight away. Really man up, you don't learn any other seriously awesome skill overnight and this one is no different.

**Step 3**

Learn foreign languages:

As well as being super impressive when you can speak in over 12 languages, and if you ever, gods forbid, get sent back to school it's nice to know you won't be bad at everything, it's also very important with shadow travelling.

As I have mentioned to people, learning to shadow travel includes (as well as numerous bruises from walls) many unexpected trips to China and similar. so when you get to these places, not only will it make your stay easier while you rest and try to get back, but also because hey you might as well try to make a holiday out of it.

**Step 4**

Passengers:

To help me with this step I have brought with me the saviour of the world as we know it, the defeater of Kronos, the son of Poseidon, and how ever many other damn titles he has now, PERCY JACKSON!

_You're right Nico, you are getting super cheesy. Watch out someone might think you're from the Aphrodite cabin._

_Why did you flinch?_

Read Step 2.

_Dude, I can't believe you got beat up by the Aphrodite cabin. _

BACK TO THE GUIDE!

_You're no fun Nico._

So Percy, what's it like to be a shadow travel passenger?

_Honestly? AWFUL! Being a shadow travel passenger makes it feel like you're face is being ripped from your body._

To be fair normal shadow travelling feels like that too.

_So why do you do it?_

Convenience, bragging rights, and to add to the whole 'mysterious, dark, son of Hades' kind of thing I've got going on.

_Nico, you do not have any 'mysterious, dark, son of Hades' thing going on. We all remember when you first came here and was obsessed with that stupid card game._

SHUT UP PERCY! ... And it wasn't stupid.

**Step 5**

BRAG:

I mean come on; you will be able to travel with the sheer movements of shadows and what not. If that isn't awesome I don't know what is.

_Defeating Titans, saving the world,_ _saving the camp multiple times._

Shut up Percy you're not even meant to be here for this question.

Anyway as I was saying, you are now at least three times as cool as you were before so brag about it. You have the rights to.

**Conclusion:**

So there you have it, all the steps you need to be a shadow traveller (apart from you know the actual process, but there are hundreds of books on that).

**Reviews**

Nico DiAngelo: "This is the best book I have ever read and I would recommend it to everyone. I can simply not praise this book highly enough"

Annabeth Chase:  "This book is pretty good and quite amusing. Though I think you should have talked more about the history of shadow travelling and the actual process. For example did you know… " (The rest of this review has been taken out for the sake of the sanity of the author and any readers. If you would like to hear the full speech you are crazy and therefore not worth my time).

Grover Underwood: "Yeah it was good I guess. I don't want to shadow travel though."

Tyson: "I liked this book"

Nick DaIngelo: "This was the most amazing book ever. Reading it was the best moment of my life."

Percy Jackson (saviour of the world bla bla bla): "Yep this book was good, particularly because I was in it. Oh and Nico there is no one called Nick DaIngelo, we all know it's just you."

The author would like to point out at this time that every review is written by a separate individual and no one has written more than one, no matter how oddly similar their names might seem.

Peter Johnson: "This book was okay. And Nico is a weirdo who gets beaten up by the Aphrodite cabin."

The author would also like to mention at this point that this book will go out to every cabin and certain cabins (the Aphrodite one) may take offense to certain comments made by certain people (Percy Jackson), so watch it 'Peter'.

**Credits:**

Written by Nico DiAngelo.  
Guest written by Percy Jackson.  
Information provided by Nico DiAngelo.  
Awesomeness provided by Nico DiAngelo.  
Cover art by Nico DiAngelo.  
Reviews organized by Nico DiAngelo.  
Editing by Annabeth Chase

**Well there you have it.**

**See ya peoples.**

**NobodyOfInterest**


End file.
